Image processing is commonly used with monitoring cameras, e.g. for detecting and tracking objects present in a monitored environment. When object detection and tracking is performed, a scene description is often provided containing so called meta data associated with objects present in the monitored scene. Such meta data may include different descriptive features of objects, and may be used instead of, or in addition to, the actual image data of the scene and the objects present therein.
Depending on the detail level of the image data from the camera, different types of meta data may be extracted. As an example, for image data with a high resolution, meta data such as the type of car may be available, while for image data having a lower resolution only the information that the object is a vehicle may be possible to extract. The detection and analysis of objects present many challenges and improvements are needed in this area.